motherdaughterbookclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassidy Sloane
''Cassidy Ann Sloane 'Cassidy Ann Sloane''' is one of the main characters in the Mother-Daughter Book Club series. She used to live in Laguna Beach, California, but moved to Concord when her father died in a tragic car accident. Her mother, Clementine Sloane, a former famous fashion model, decided to move the family because she wanted to be closer to her family, more specifically Cassidy's grandparents. Cassidy is the tomboy of the book club. She is very different from her sister Courtney and her mom, who are more feminine and girly. She is a jock and plays hockey, football, and baseball, at first playing on boys' teams, but in the fourth book, Pies and Prejudice, she begins to play hockey on an all-girls team, the Lady Shawmuts. She is witty, feisty, and strong and sticks up for her friends, Emma Hawthorne, Jessica Delaney, Megan Rose Wong, and Rebecca Chadwick, whenever they are in need. At the conclusion of the series, Cassidy is revealed to be attending Boston University on an athletic scholarship for ice hockey. Personality & Appearance 'Personality' Cassidy is the tomboy of the group. She loves sports and is considered as "one of the boys" because she is good friends with boys such as Zach Norton, Ethan McDonald, and Cranfield "Third" Bartlett lll. Cassidy loves to prank people (especially Becca Chadwick when Becca was still the queen bee) and plays lots of practical jokes throughout the series. In the second book, Much Ado About Anne, it is revealed that she likes photography, and she joins the newspaper committee in Walden Middle School as a photographer. Her dad, David Sloane taught her how to take pictures. She has a shaky relationship with her mother, Clementine Sloane, at first, but throughout the series, it deepens. In the third book, Dear Pen Pal, a slightly more "girlier" Cassidy starts to surface at the ending, when the girls go to visit their penpals in Wyoming. She seems to develop a small crush on Sam, her penpal's brother. She herself confirms it in the fourth book, Pies and Prejudice, though she is still the same old Cassidy. She and the Zach Norton develop a relationship for a while. Then she and Tristan Berkeley start a romance afterwards. 'Appearance' Cassidy has red hair, grey eyes, a turn-up nose, and freckles, which is why Jess compares her personality and appearance with Anne Shirley in Much Ado About Anne. She is also 6.8 feet tall. Megan notes that she would be pretty if she took more effort and consideration into her appearance. Cassidy frequently forgets to brush her hair, to use deodorant or change shirts after hockey and baseball. It is noted that she always looks like she is on the verge of laughing. She is also very tall, because of her mother. It is said in the books that she looks a lot like her biological father, David Sloane, who also had red hair and grey eyes. Relationships Cassidy is friends with Jess Delaney, Emma Hawthorne, Megan Wong, and sometimes Becca Chadwick. In the first two books, she is very good friends with Zach Norton, but their friendship becomes shaky in the third book, when he steals a kiss from her. Cassidy throws her baseball glove at him afterwards, leaving him with a black eye. But in the fourth book, it is shown that they are friends once again. Cassidy is seen to be friends with almost all the boys, even with the older brothers, Darcy Hawthorne (who helped her to secretly get in the hockey team with Jess and Emma, and gets in huge trouble afterwards) and Stewart Chadwick (who she gives hockey lessons to). In the third book, she becomes friends with Sam and Owen, her pen pal Winky Parker's brothers, and develops a crush on Sam, though it doesn't ever become relationship. In Pies and Prejudice, she becomes friends with Simon Berkeley, the son of Professor Berkeley, who house-swapped with the Hawthorne family. At first, she becomes instant enemies with Tristan Berkeley, Simon's older brother and whom she quickly dubs Tristan Jerkeley and the Duke of Puke, but after helping him with his figure skating competition, they become friends. ﻿Later, during the Rregency ball at Chawton House, Tristan and Cassidy chase each other around the lawn and he catches her and kisses her. During Home for the Holidays, Cassidy struggles in not knowing if she prefers Tristan or Zach. In Wish You Were Eyre, she dates Zach Norton, but she then breaks up with him, saying she only wants to be friends. When he comes to visit Concord, Tristan kisses Cassidy for the second time in the ice skating rink, the first being in England at the Regency Ball. Megan hints a relationship between the two in the last chapter of book 6. She also becomes friends with Sophie Fairfax and patches things up with Annabelle Fairfax, Sophie's cousin. Family At the beginning of the series, it is shown that she and her mother, who is a former model, have a shaky relationship, mostly because of the personality differences, and Cassidy's father's death. But the mother-daughter relationship mends, thanks to the Book Club. She has an older sister, Courtney, who has blonde hair and blue eyes, just like her mother, and leaves to attend UCLA in the fourth book. In the second book, her mother marries Stanley Kinkaid, who at first she hates, but after giving him a chance and finding that they have common interests (hockey, baseball, etc), they become friends. Towards the end of Dear Pen Pal, Cassidy gets a new baby sister named Chloe Kinkaid whom Cassidy named.Category:Trivia Category:Females